Anonymity is the new Fame
by Datalicious
Summary: Set in the Vegas Universe (Season 5). What happened to John Sheppard after he was left in the desert to die?


**A/N: **I decided to try writing this, because I just loved the Vegas AU on Stargate Atlantis so much and I have really wanted to write this for quite some time now. So here is my point of view about how it could have continued after that. I hope you like this. Also i named this fic after Frankel's song "Anonymity is the new fame".

**Stargate Atlantis Vegas AU - Anonymity is the new fame**

___Make a sign that reads, there's nothin here to see  
And fill the void with a hole, a whole bunch of vacancy._

_Cuz haven't you heard that anonymity is the new fame, uh-huh._  
_And didn't you know ohh woah we're on the losing end of the winning game._

**Prologue**

He opens his eyes, but everything he sees is kind of fuzzy for a moment. He has to squint a few times before his eyesight sharpens again, and returns to normal. He kinda felt like he was drugged or something like that. "Where am I..." He mumbles, and tries to think clearly. He sits up on the bed he was lying, and suddenly realizes that he's in a hospital. The whiteness of the room and beeping of the machines kinda gave it away. But why? Why was he in here? For some reason he just couldn't remember why and how he got here. His memory was foggy. But that probably was because of the drugs that he was given.

He was wearing a white hospital gown, and there were a few tubes and wires connected to him. He still felt a little disoriented, and decided that it was a good idea to tear the wires off while trying to stand up from the bed. But then suddenly someone walks in to the hospital room. It was a middle-aged man, with a short and messy gray hair, and he was wearing some sort of an military uniform. He raises his left eyebrow a bit, and was surprised. What could this man possibly want from him?

"Where you going, Sheppard?" Asks the man who entered the room, but he just stares at him silently, just thinking about what the man just called him. Sheppard. "You called me Sheppard. That's my last name, right?" he asks, while looking a bit unsure. His memory really wasn't in a good shape at the moment. And it definitely wasn't the fault of the hospital drugs.

The military man takes a few steps closer towards him. "You're not sure?" He asks with a wondering tone in his voice, but he still didn't seem to be completely surprised about it. It was expected that Sheppard would forget some details. He tries to stand up again, feeling like he had to get away from this place. But he doesn't have much luck, when the military man stops him again.

"You better sit back down, Sheppard. You can call me Jack by the way" The man then continues to say, and he obediently sits back down to the hospital bed that he had gotten to know quite well already. He didn't know why he did what the man asked, it was like he was subconsciously obeying military orders. His gut told him to get way, but his body wanted to stay.

"Jack? Um... hi. Of course I know it's my last name but… I mean I just wasn't sure. My memory is a a bit fuzzy, you know?" He tries to explain, though he wasn't sure if he could fool someone with a military training.

"I bet, that's probably what it kinda does right? I mean you almost got killed. I've been there" Jack says with a grin on his face, while Sheppard just gives him a tired smile.

"Can you please tell me what happened to me?" He tries to ask, and still looks at Jack while wondering if the military had something to do with his sudden amnesia. "Sorry, pal. That's classified information." Jack just says, and Sheppard just couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. He needed answers, and it started to feel like he wasn't going to get them from him. But he was still going to keep trying.

"Classified information? Why? Don't you think that I have a right to know why my own life was in danger?" He continues with his questions, with an even angrier tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, but you're civilian and you don't have any clearance. That's why i can't tell you anything right now, and also because... well, i've been told not to." Jack answers with a calm attitude, and then continues to turn around. "I'll explain everything eventually" Jack says before disappearing out of the door.

'That was... interesting' Sheppard thinks to himself. Part of him felt like he could trust the man, and part of him felt like he should already be running. He didn't even know Jack's last name or his rank. And the worst part probably was that all he really knew of himself was only his own last name. Sheppard. He continues to stare at the door like waiting for someone else to come through the door, and all he could hear was the rain drops rolling down the window. What was he even supposed to do now?

___Under the burning sun__  
____I take a look around__  
____Imagine if this all came down__  
____I'm waiting for the day to come_


End file.
